


Empty space beside me

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Dive to the Future, Fanvids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, they're missing each other so much I cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "Am I in your head, half as often as you're on my mind?"





	Empty space beside me




End file.
